dragcavefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Personnel List/Archive 1
Notice Yo. Guys. DO NOT ADD YOURSELF TO THIS LIST unless you have a sprite IN DRAGON CAVE that you are credited for (your name appears at the bottom of the page). Votehim has already said this; I am reiterating. : I do not mind in-cave spriters adding themselves, frankly it makes life easier in that i don't have to tack them down to get thier premission. but please, do not add the name of a spriter that does not have work in the cave yet. like it says in the rules, "Please do not create articles on un-released dragons. This Wikia site is dedicated more to the dragons that are already in the cave" Since we are dedicated to incave dragons, it makes sence to not add credits for dragons that aren't in the cave. Votehim 00:52, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Old Moderators What about former moderators? Should they be on this list? There's a lot of really old ones missing from here, and a few now-inactive mods still listed. --TJ09 :Now that you mention it, i do recall there being a few '08 mods that went inactive. The only name i recall is shiro shitoro, are there any others that aren't on there? :I'll also move the inactive mods to their respective locations. --Votehim ::Shiro was actually not a mod, but since you essentially gave the go-ahead, I've updated the inactive list. --TJ09 18:01, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :::My mistake, i was thinking of shikaru. Thanks for putting those in, i hadn't even heard of half of the ones in there. Votehim 05:47, January 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::I was a RP Approver during Lord Dracogangake's time that got removed due to inactivity. -MisaTange 20:15, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::Okay, Thank you. Votehim 04:08, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Locking this article I realize having new mods and spriters add themselves makes life easy for the wikispeople, but I think it's too easy for vandals too. Again, I fear wiki editing or I'd just go in and fix it, but someone named Whittni has added themselves to the artists list who shouldn't be there. Bleh. Marrionetta 00:41, April 24, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks Marri. SH172 03:14, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Spriter Statistics According to articles here, which may or may not be accurate, the spriter ranking seems to be as follows (I'm counting all of the credits, including just hatchies): *Dove: 18 (see Category:Dovealove) *Marrionetta: 15 (see Category:Marrionetta) *Silvanon: 12, but 15 if we could all Dinos separately (see Category:Silvanon) *Shikaru: 11 (see Category:Shikaru) *Shiro Shitoro: 9, but 12 if we count all Seasonals separately (see Category:Shiro Shitoro) *PF13: 7 (Bluna, Guardian, Magi, Silver, Stone, 2-Head, Whiptail) *Kila: 6 (Sweetling, Guardian, Geode, Horse, Ice, Leetle Tree) *Nepherim: 6 (Coastal, Nocturne, Swallowtail, Sweetling, Flamingo, Trophies) *TJ09: 4 (Vine, chicken, alt vine, glitch) *Vicats: 4 (Water Walker, Whiptail, Stripe, Pygmy) *Earthgirl: 3 (Electric, Night Glory, Day Glory) *JaziandCo: 3 (Neo, Christmas '09, Trophies) *JereduLevenin: 3 (Pillow, Sunsong, Hellfire) *Komodo Gallant: 3 (ND, Vamp, Yulebuck) *LadyLyzar: 3 (Sunrise, Sunset, Rosebud) *Lyth: 3 (Daydream, Vine, Frill) *Nakase: 3 (Rosebud, Purple, Bluna) *Sif: 3 (Canopy, Nebula, Swallowtail) *Angziety: 2 (BBW, Flamingo) *Corteo: 2 (Nocturne, Flamingo) *Dis: 2 (Christmas '09, Terrae) *Dolphinsong: 2 (Neo, Rosebud) *Hawaiianbabidoll: 2 (Purple, Vine) *Kitoxa: 2 (Silver, Alt Black) *Kurai: 2 (Vamp, Yulebuck) *Seiss: 2 (Black Marrow, BBW) *Wynni: 2 (Pink, Storm) *Elderkain: 1 (Paper) *Hypnotic: 1 (Nocturne) *Iliun: 1 (Albino) *Lightfeather: 1 (chicken) *Lyssie: 1 (Whiptail) *moonsfire: 1 (whiptail) *Pa Tone: 1 (Ice) *Rosella Surmane: 1 (Nebula) *Silverdrak: 1 (Blck) *TAE: 1 (Christmas '09) This list excludes about eight spriters who are given credit on the site but do not have articles here. Marri or someone else, you know more about this than I do. Can you look over this list and tell me of any glaring errors before I click through all the dragons on my scroll to find missing credits? Thanks. SH172 03:36, April 24, 2011 (UTC) * After the new releases: **Dovealove: 19 (+ Sunstone) **Marrionetta: 16 (+ Sunstone) **Earthgirl: 5 (Electric, Night Glory, Day Glory, Dark Myst Pygmy, Seawyrm Pygmy) **Nakase: 5 (Rosebud, Purple, Bluna, Misfit Pygmy, Shadow Walker) **Sif: 5 (Canopy, Nebula, Valentine, Swallowtail, Misfit Pygmy) **Corteo: 4 (Nocturne, Flamingo, Crimson Flare Pygmy, Nilia Pygmy) **KuraiAnubis: 3 (Vamp, Yulebuck, Moonstone) **JOTB: 3 (Harvest dragons, Spotted Greenwing, Gold-horned Tangar) **Skinst: 2 (Nebula, Crimson Flare Pygmy) **Fiona BlueFire: 1 (Shadow Walker) **ParticleSoup: 1 (Pillow Dragon) And JOTB, FionaBlueFire and ParticleSoup are now In-cave spriters too. I can't edit the Personnel List, so mabe you can add them. ;) greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 18:23, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Updating the list? Well, we did just get a few new moderators, but my biggest issue is that a certain person got a name change and it hasn't been reflected in this list. Devious Bookworm 00:21, April 29, 2011 (UTC) : I am not certain who you are talking about, sorry. Could you let me know and I'll fix it? I will go through and fix up the moderator list now. 02:22, April 29, 2011 (UTC) : ^ that was me. SH172 02:22, April 29, 2011 (UTC)